Misguided Ghosts
by BenedictusCumberbatchicus
Summary: An alternate version of that oh-so-familiar scene from "The Break-Up". With MPreg, obviously.


"What's up with you? You've been weird all evening," Kurt said as they walked across Central Park. The moon was reflecting on the various puddles laid out along the pavement, and in the light Blaine seemed more broken than he had earlier, when he'd sang.

"Kurt," Blaine just said, and he stopped suddenly in the middle of the pavement. In the moonlight Kurt could see Blaine's tear-stained cheeks and wanted to kiss them, let them know that he was okay.

Kurt held his breath, knowing this would be it. Blaine would say something cliché like 'long distance never works' or 'it's not you, it's me' and it would be over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you like this." Blaine breathed heavily and then didn't stop talking. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, I was going to tell you when you came home at Thanksgiving but I missed you so much and- and-" Blaine let out a heavy sob and Kurt pulled Blaine toward him. He rested Blaine's head on his chest and rubbed his back gingerly, whispering repeatedly, "It's okay. It's okay." After the second time, he felt like he was trying to reassure himself.

Finn and Rachel were a few metres ahead of them, caught in their own break-up. Kurt wondered whether they could hear Blaine's sobs from over there. He knew, however, that they were too caught up in their own world to realise his and Blaine's.

"I'm pregnant," Blaine said in a barely audible whisper. He let out a shaky breath, and Kurt found himself unable to speak, unable to do anything but stare at Blaine with utter bewilderment.

He hadn't been expecting that. He'd expected a break-up. He'd expected the end, and never in his mind had he considered a beginning.

"Kurt?" Blaine said. He was shaking in apprehension, clinging desperately to Kurt's jacket, as if he was expecting Kurt to reject him, to declare him disgusting and throw him away. Kurt held on tighter, as if to prove to him that he wasn't going anywhere, and neither was Blaine.

"How?" is all he could say. He hadn't seen Blaine in a month, not in person, but they'd spoken over the phone or through Skype nearly every day and there had been no signs of anything, of this.

"I don't know," was Blaine's reply, "I think it was when you left, and we-" Blaine swallowed, "but then I was sick and they said- they said I was pregnant."

Kurt pursed his lips and brushed his hand over Blaine's back again.

"I'm taking you home," he told Blaine, firmly. He let go of Blaine but his hand lingered in Blaine's, both sweaty palms clasping for what felt like dear life. Kurt turned to look at the street forward, where Rachel and Finn had disappeared into the darkness. He realised then that it was just them on the pavement. New York was the city that never slept and yet there they were, the only ones in the park. It was as if New York had stopped for just one moment to allow them time alone for a few minutes.

He looked at Blaine again, and Blaine smiled weakly, the corners of his mouth lifting as his face stayed frozen as if he was still preparing for the inevitable. Kurt smiled at him, trying to express to him in a single smile that he was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.

They took a step forward together, and then another. Their hands grasped each other's, fitting so perfectly together like they had done a million times before. Kurt imagined a small one in between theirs, belonging to a small person they'd take on walks along this very strip of land. Their own little person, his and Blaine's. His heart warmed at the possibility.

Would it be a girl? A boy? What would they be called? Who would they look like? Would they had Kurt's eyes? Kurt's nose? Kurt's mouth? Would he be Dad, or Father, or Papa?

They were going to have a child. Kurt didn't know how, or why, but whatever it was that had caused it… he was thankful. He'd never have thought about it, never even considered the possibility. And now, now he was going to be a father.

"I love you, okay," Kurt said, "I will always love you. And I will always love our future child."

Blaine smiled, and this time his whole face lit up.

Author's Note: I have no plans whatsoever to continue this. It was just something I wrote because it was a plot bunny that kept disturbing me. So, yeah, don't expect anything. Unless it's smut.


End file.
